lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Lista dos Apelidos
Freqüentemente, os personagens dão uns aos outros apelidos. Segue abaixo uma lista em ordem alfabética: Por Personagens Por Ana-Lucia * Ben: Houseguest - (Visita) * Christian Shephard: Tom * Danielle: French Chick - (Garota Francesa) * Sawyer: Cowboy, Little Hick Friend, Genius, Redneck - (Cowboy, Amigo Caipira, Gêneo, Trabalhador Braçal) Por Anthony Cooper * Ben: Bug-Eye - (Olho de Inseto) * Locke: Bald Headed Bastard - (Careca Bastardo) Por Arzt * Hurley: Pally - (Camarada) * Kate: Princess - {Princesa) * Danielle: Madame Nutso - (Madame Maluca) * Ele Mesmo: o próximo Por Ben * Ele mesmo: Henry Gale * Anthony Cooper: - (O Homem de Tallahassee) Por Big Mike * Ana Lucia: A.L. Por Boone * Jack: Doc, Savior - (Doutor, Salvador) * Kate: Tracker - (Investigadora) * Locke: The Man - {O Homem) * Shannon: Functioning Bulimic, The Player, Princess, Shan - (Bulêmica, A Jogadora, Princesa, Shan) * Sawyer: Hick - (Caipira) Por Charlie * Aaron: Turnip-head, the Midget, the cherub - (Cabeça de Nabo, Anão, Anjo) * Boone: Pretty Boy - (Garoto Bonito) * Desmond: The Bearded Wonder, Brother, Dessy, Des - (O Barbudo Maravilhos, Irmão, Dessy, Des) * Ethan: The Bad Guy, The Freak - (O Cara Mau, O Louco) * Francis: Old Man - (Velho Homem) * Hurley: , Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley - (Colonel Bloody Kurtz veja lista no fim da página, Feliz sortudo e boa praça Hurley) * Locke: Bald Wanker, Geezer, Freak of Nature, Great White Hunter - (Careca Masturbador, Cara Velho, Fenômeno da Natureza, Grande Caçador Branco) * Lucy: Luce, Saucy Siren - (Luce, Mulher Atrevida) * A Ilha: Bloody Island, Fresh Wide Open, Middle of Nowhere, the Creepy Jungle, Sandy Shore of Depression - (Ilha Maldita, Fresh Wide Open, Meio do Nada, Floresta Pavorosa, Depressão de Areia) * Jack: Mr. Ha Ha - (Sr. Ha Ha) * Jin: Uncle Jin - (Tio Jin) * Mikhail: Cyclops - (Clicope) * Sun: Auntie Sun - (Tia Sun) Por Claire * Aaron: Sweety, Sweetheart - (Docinho, Meu Bem) * Ela Mesma: The Pregnant Girl, Weird Amnesia Chick - (A Garota Grávida, Garota Estranha com Amnésia) * Libby: Shrink - (Psicóloga) Por Christian Shephard * Ana Lucia: Sarah, Kiddo - - (Sarah, Garota) * Jack: Kiddo - (Garoto) * Claire: Kiddo, Honey - (Garota, Querida) Por Desmond * Geral: Brother (or Sister), Pal - (Irmão ou Irmã, Amigo) * Locke: Box Man - (Homem da Caixa) * Nikki: the dead girl - (A Garota Morta) * Penelope: Pen, Penny * Os Outros: The Hostiles - (Os Hostis) Por Dave * Dr. Brooks: Shrink - (Psicólogo) * Hurley: Amigo, Baby, Big Guy, Dude, Hombre, Man - (Amigo, Bebê, Grande Homem, Cara, Homem, Homem) * Libby: Megacute Blond Chick - (Garota Loira Super Linda) Por Donovan * Desmond: Des (Dez) Por Edward Mars * Diane: White Trash Mom - (Porcaria Branca de Mãe) * Kate: Kiddo - (Garota) * Atendente de Vôo: Sweetheart - (Meu Bem) Por Hibbs * Sawyer: Sawbucks - (Nota de 10 dólares) Por Howard L. Zukerman * Paulo: The Wolfgang Puck of Brazil - (Wolfgang Puck do Brasil veja lista no fim da página) Por Hurley * Aaron: Poor Island Baby - (Pobre Bebê da Ilha) * Carmen: Patch of Beauty - (Remendo de Beleza) * Claire: Cute Blond - (Loira Bonita) * Danielle: Crazy French Chick, French Chick, French Lady - (Garota Francesa Louca, Garota Francesa, Senhora Francesa) * Desmond: Desmundo * Edward: Johnny Fever - (Homem Febre) * Geral: Dude - (Cara) * Ele Mesmo: The Fat Guy, Hurley (real name Hugo Reyes), The Master - (O Cara Gordo, Hurley (nome verdadeiro Hugo Reyes), O Mestre) * Jack: Mr. Haha - (Sr. Haha)'' * Kate: The Fugitive - '''(A Fugitiva) * Roger: Roger Workman - (Operário Roger) * Sawyer: Steamrolled Harry Potter, Chain Smoking Jackass, Red... neck... Man - (Harry Potter Destrambelhado, Chaminé de Fumaça, Burro, Trabalhador...braçal...) * Starla: Star-la * Walt: Kid-o - (Criança) Por Jack * Ana Lucia: Ana * Sawyer: Cowboy * A Ilha: Heart of Darkness - (Coração da Escuridão) Por Johnny * Hurley: Pony Boy, Huggy Bear - (Pônei, Urso do Abraço) Por Juliet * Colleen: Coll Por Kate * Nomes falsos: Annie, Lucy, Maggie Ryan, Monica Callis, Joan Heart * Sawyer: Tex, James - (Texano, James) * Kevin Callis: Kev * Claire: Honey - (Querida) Por Kelvin Joe Inman * Os Outros: The Hostiles - (Os Hostis) * Desmond: Des, Desmundo Por Liam * Charlie: Baby Bro, Baby Brother, Charlie Boy, Choir Boy, Rock God - (Irmão Bebê, Pequeno Charlie, Garoto Cantor, Deus do Rock) Por Locke * Jack: Doctor - (Doutor) * Michael: Pop - (Pai) * Ele Mesmo: The Hunter, Old Uncle Johnny - (O Caçador, Velho Tio Johnny) * Os Outros: Pharisees - (Pharisees veja lista no fim da página) * Ben: - (O Homem por trás da Cortina veja lista no fim da página) Por Michael * Boone: Attack Dog - (Cão de Ataque) * Locke: Mount Baldy - (Monte Careca) * Sayid: Sheriff - (Xerife) * Walt: Little Man - (Homenzinho) * Ele Mesmo: Old Man - (Velho Homem) * A Ilha: Damn Island, Haunted Damn Jungle - (Droga de Ilha, Floresta Assombrada) * Armas de Sawyer: "Your Best Friend" - (Suas Melhores Amigas) Por Paulo * Sawyer: Hillbilly - (Homem do Campo) Por Penny * Desmond: Sweetie, Des (Dez) - (Docinho, Des) Por Pickett * Juliet: Jules Por Sawyer Pessoas: * Nomes Falsos: Sawyer (nome verdadeiro James Ford) * Ele Mesmo: Big Bad Wolf, New Sheriff in Town - (Lobo Mau veja lista no fim da página, Novo Xerife na Cidade) * Aaron: Baby Huey, Little baby - (Baby Huey veja lista no fim da página, Bebezinho) * Alex: Lollipop, Sheena, Sally Slingshot, Underdog - (Pirulito, Sheena veja lista no fim da página, Sally Estilingue, Underdog veja lista no fim da página) * Ana Lucia: Ana Lulu, Cupcake, Hot Lips, Lulu, Ponce de Leon, Rambina, Little Red Riding Hood, Lucy, Muchacha, Sister - (Ana Lulu, Cupcake veja lista no fim da página, Hot Lips veja lista no fim da página, Luluzinha veja lista no fim da página, Ponce de Leon veja lista no fim da página, Rambina veja lista no fim da página, Chapeuzinho Vermelho veja lista no fim da página, Lucy veja lista no fim da página, Muchacha, Irmã) * Anthony: Pops - (Pai) * Ben: The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale, The Big Kahuna, George (reference to Of Mice and Men), The Boss, Captain Bunny Killer, Bug-eyed Freak - (O Artista Conhecido como Henry Gale, O Grande Kahuna, George (referência ao livro Ratos e Homens), O Chefe, Capitão Matador de Coelhos, Louco de Olhos Arregalados) * Bernard: Bernie, Norma Rae, Aunt Suzy - (Bernie, Norma Rae veja lista no fim da página, Tia Suzy) * Boone: Metro - (Metrossexual) * Cassidy: Cass, Dimples - (Cassie, Covinha do Rosto) * Charlie: Amigo, Babynapper, Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star, Jiminy Cricket, Limey Little Runt, Munchkin, Oliver Twist, Reject From VH1 Has-Beens, Tattoo, Hobbit ,Sport - (Amigo, Seqüestrador de Bebê, Chuckie, Já foi um Pop Star, Grilo Falante veja lista no fim da página, Anãozinho, Munchkin veja lista no fim da página, Oliver Twist veja lista no fim da página, Rejeitado das Fitas VHS, Tattoo, Hobbit, Bom Garoto) * Christian: Daddy - (Papai) * Claire: Bar- (possibly Barbie), Mamacita, Missy Claire, Pregnant Girl - (Possivelmente Barbie, Mamãezinha, Claire Desaparecida, Garota Grávida) * Danielle: French Chick, French Woman - (Garota Francesa, Mulher Francesa) * Mr. Eko: Mr. Ed, Shaft - (Sr. Ed veja lista no fim da página, Shaft veja lista no fim da página) * Ethan: Jungle Boy, Ringer - (Garoto da Selva, Sineiro) * Hurley: Annoying, Avalanche, Babar, Block-head, Deepdish, Ese, The Grape Ape, Grimace, Hammo, Hoss, International House of Pancakes, Jabba, Jethro, Jumbotron, Kong, Lardo, Mongo, Muttonchops, Number One Draft Pick, Pork Pie, Pillsbury, Rerun, Rotund, Stay-Puft, Sabu, Snuffy, Hero - (Barulhento, Avalanche veja lista no fim da página, Babar veja lista no fim da página, Cabeça Fechada, Prato Fundo, Ese veja lista no fim da página, João Grandão veja lista no fim da página, Grimace veja lista no fim da página, Presunto, Hoss veja lista no fim da página, Casa Internacional das Panquecas, Jabba veja lista no fim da página, Jethro veja lista no fim da página, Jumbotron veja lista no fim da página, Kong veja lista no fim da página, Toucinho, Mongo, Costela de Carneiro, Número Um, Torta de Porco, Pillsbury veja lista no fim da página, Rerun, Ator Obeso, Stay Puft veja lista no fim da página, Sabu, Snuffy veja lista no fim da página, Herói) * Jack: Amarillo Slim, Chico, Cool Hand, Cowboy, Daniel Boone, Doc, Dr. Do Right, Dr. Giggles, Dr. Quinn, The Hero, Hoss, Jack''ass, El Jacko, Metro, Sheriff, St. Jack, The Doc - '(Amarillo Slim veja lista no fim da página, Criança, Cool Hand veja lista no fim da página, Cowboy, Daniel Boone veja lista no fim da página, Doutor, Doutor Do Right veja lista no fim da página, Doutor Giggles veja lista no fim da página, Doutor Quinn veja lista no fim da página, O Herói, Hoss, Jack Burro, El Jacko, Metrossexual, Xerife, São Jack, O Médico)' * Jin: Chewie, Bruce, Chief, Daddy-o, Jin-Bo, Jin Sr., Kato, Mr. Miyagi, Papa-san, Sulu - '(Chewie veja lista no fim da página, Bruce veja lista no fim da página, Chefe, Papaizinho, Jin-Bo, Jin Senhor, Kato, Sr. Miyagi veja lista no fim da página, Papa-san, Sulu veja lista no fim da página)' * Jin e Sun juntos: Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon - '(O Tigre e o Dragão veja lista no fim da página)' * Karl: Chachi, Cheech, Bobby (Brady) - '(Chachi, Cheech, Bobby veja lista no fim da página))' * Kate: Baby, Belle of Ball, Boar Expert, Freckles, Girl, Honey, Kiddo, Magellan, The Mighty Huntress, Pippi Longstocking, Puddin, Sassafras, Sheena, Shortcake, Sugarpop, Sweetheart, Thelma, Timmy, Woman - '(Bebê, Bela do Baile, Experiente em Javalis, Sardenta, Menina, Querida, Garota, Fernão de Magalhães veja lista no fim da página, A Caçadora Poderosa, Pipi Meialonga veja lista no fim da página, Pudim, Sassafrás, Sheena veja lista no fim da página, Bolo de massa frágil, Doçura, Meu Bem, Thelma veja lista no fim da página, Timmy, Mulher)' * Libby: Shrink, Moonbeam - '(Psicóloga, Raio de Lua)' * Locke: Bald Bastard, Daniel Boone, Hoss, Johnny Boy, Johnny Locke, Mr. Clean, Brutus, Gimpy McCrutch, Tarzan - '(Careca Bastardo, Daniel Boone veja lista no fim da página, Hoss veja lista no fim da página, Garoto Johnny, Johnny Locke, Mr. Clean veja lista no fim da página, Brutus veja lista no fim da página, Gimpy McCrutch, Tarzan)' * Michael: Boss, Captain, Chief, Daddy, Han, Hoss, Mickey, Mike, Mikey - '(Chefe, Capitão, Chefe, Papai, Han veja lista no fim da página, Hoss veja lista no fim da página, Mickey, Mike, Mikey)' * Munson: Costanza, Killer, Murgatroid - '(Constanza veja lista no fim da página, Assassino, Murgatroid)' * Nikki & Paulo juntos: Jabronies, Nina & Pablo - '(Jabronies, Nina e Pablo)' * Pickett: Boss, Chinatown, Broken Nose Guy, Barry Blockhead - '(Chefe, Chinatown veja lista no fim da página, Cara de Nariz Quebrado, Barry Estúpido)' * Paulo: Zorro - '(Zorro veja lista no fim da página)' * Roger: DHARMA janitor, Skeletor - '(Faxineiro da DHARMA, Esqueleto veja lista no fim da página)' * Sayid: Abdul, Al Jazeera, Ali, Boss, Buddy, Captain A-rab, Captain Falafel, Chief, Damn Arab, Gen-u-ine I-raqi, Genius, Mohammed, Omar, Our resident Iraqi, Terrorist - '(Abdul, Al Jazeera veja lista no fim da página, Ali veja lista no fim da página, Chefe, Amigo, Capitão A-rab, Capitão Falafel, Chefe, Árabe Idiota, Iraquiano Genuíno, Gêneo, Mohammed, Omar, Nosso Iraquiano Residente, Terrorista)' * Shannon: Sticks, Sweet Cheeks, Barbie - '(Varetas, Bochechas Fofas, Barbie)' * Sun: Betty, Tokyo Rose, Sunshine, Madame Butterfly - '(Betty, Tokyo Rose, Luz do Sol, Madame Butterfly veja lista no fim da página)' * Os Outros: Perverts - '(Pervertidos)' * Tom "Barbudo": Zeke, Bluebeard - '(Zeke, Barba Azul veja lista no fim da página)' * Walt: Kazoo, Short Round, Tattoo - '(Kazoo, Indiana Jones e o Templo Perdido, Tattoo)' * 'Hurley, Charlie e Aaron juntos': Three Men and a Baby - '(Três Homens e um Bebê veja lista no fim da página)' * '''Losties leaders': A-team * Authority figures: Boss (usually with a sarcastic undertone) * Many people as well as various inanimate objects: Son of a bitch (apparently Sawyer's favorite expletive) Places, Objects and Events: * DHARMA van: Hippie car * The Island: Home, Home Sweet Home, Island Town, Jungle of Mystery, The Magic Forest, This Rock, Middle of Damn Nowhere, Mt. Vesuvius, The Wild, Monkey Island * The Caves: Cavetown * The Shark: Old Toothy, Toothy Sonofabitch * Dynamite: Boom Sticks * Wherever the polar bears came from: Bear Village * Sex: Caught in a net, Afternoon Delight By Sayid * Aliases: Najeev * Essam: Old Man By Shannon * Boone: Bone-Head, Captain America, Dumbass, God's Friggin' Gift to Humanity * Jack & Sawyer together: (to Kate) your two boyfriends * Locke: Psycho, Nutcase * Paulo & other men: random guys * The Caves: The Rape Caves * The Island: Craphole Island, Mystery Frickin' Island (or Mystery Freakin' Island) * Walt: Webster (deleted scene) By Tom * Juliet: Julie Referências Culturais Dado a quem: Aaron Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Baby Huey é um personagem de um cartoon americano com o mesmo título, o personagem trata-se de um pato gigante que possui aparência e características de um bebê como inocência, pureza e comportamenteno, se torando uma espécie de pato retardado, sempre buscando aceitação social. Baby Huey é uma criação da Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, foi criado em meados de 1950 e seu criador é Martin B. Taras. }} Dado a quem: Alex Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Sheena: Queen Of Jungle (Sheena: Rainha da Floresta) é uma personagem feminina que cresceu e mora em uma floresta, orginalmente publicada pela Fiction House é claramente uma versão feminina de Tarzan. A personagem tem a habilidade de se comunicar com animais selvagens, que viveram com ela durante todo seu crescimento, tem perícia em luta com facas, lanças e arcos, sua principal estratégia é surpreender seus oponentes, sejam eles animais ou humanos. }} Dado a quem: Ana Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Juan Ponce de León foi um conquistador espanhol do início do século XVI. Acredita-se que tenha sido o primeiro europeu a ter visitado a Flórida (segundo a lenda enquanto ele buscava a fonte da juventude, após ter partido a frente de uma expedição em busca da Fonte da juventude. Avistou pela primeira vez a costa da América do Norte em 27 de março de 1513. Pensou que se tratasse de uma ilha, mas na realidade estava diante da atual Flórida. Ele desembarcou em 2 de abril na costa leste dos Estados Unidos da América, em 1514 recebeu a tarefa de colonizar a "ilha", no entanto só retornou para lá em 1521. Ponce de León acompanhou Cristóvão Colombo em sua segunda viagem ao Novo Mundo. }} Dado a quem: Ana Lucia Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Little Red Riding Hood é o famoso conto da "Chapeuzinho Vermelho", que conta a história de uma pequena menina que a pedido da mãe atravessa a floresta para visitar a avó, levando alguns mantimentos, a chapeuzinho encontra o lobo que pergunta onde fica a casa de sua avó e acaba chegando primeiro pelo caminho mais rápido, devorando a vovózinha e querendo devorar a chapeuzinho também. Existem diversas versões desse conto, em alguns aparece o caçador que mata o lobo e tira a avó da chapeuzinho de dentro do mesmo. }} Dado a quem: Ben Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Kahuna é originalmente o título havaiano dado ao sacerdote, experiente, professor ou conselheiro. Pode-se também ser uma referência ao filme chamado "Gidget", onde o "The Big Kahuna" interpretado por Cliff Roberston é o lider de um grupo de surfistas e também o melhor entre eles. Big Kahuna também é um personagem do filme Pulp Fiction de Quentin Tarantino }} Dado a quem: Bernard Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Norma Rae é um filme de 1979 que conta a história de uma mulher de uma cidade pequena no Sudeste dos Estados Unidos, uma mulher que acaba se envolvendo em um sindicato. O filme pode ser classificado pela seguinte frase: "A história de uma mulher que tem coragem para arriscar tudo pelo o que acredita ser certo." }} Dado a quem: Charlie Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Oliver Twist é o segundo romance do escritor inglês Charles Dickens. Cujo enredo se resume em: Abandonado quando era ainda muito pequeno, Oliver Twist é forçado a viver em uma casa de correcção para meninos que tinha como senhor absoluto o terrível Sr. Bumble, que aldrabava os rapazes para ficar com a comida deles. Desesperado, embora determinado, Oliver consegue fugir para as ruas de Londres. Sem dinheiro e completamente sozinho, ele é sequestrado para o mundo do crime pelo sinistro Fagin, cabeça de um grupo de ladrões. Envolvido por um bando de patifes e ladrões, é preso por um crime que não cometeu. A vida do rapaz muda quando conhece o Sr. Bownlow, o alvo do roubo, este dá-lhe comida, roupas, abrigo e afeto juntamente com a governanta, mas é novamente raptado pelo grupo de ladrões que o acolhera, que estava com medo que os denuncia-se a Sr. Bownlow. Estes ladrões tentaram impregnar o espírito de roubo, sem sucesso. Como tentativa desperada de impregnar esse espírito ao rapaz, montam um esquema de assalto com um rapaz, sem ele saber. Na casa em que vão assaltar, o papel de Oliver é entrar por uma janela pequena e abrir a porta para os ladrões, mas este decide tentar avisar alguém do assalto e esbarra, acidentalmente com os donos da casa, que disparam nele, sem saberem que se tratava de uma criança, com os tiros Oliver foge da casa com os ladrões, mas estes deixam-no para trás e este fica ao acolhimento da família que vivia na casa do assalto durante algum tempo, mas sempre na esperança de voltar a ver Sr. Bownlow, decide contar a sua história a Sr. Rosa e esta, por sua vez, conta a Sr. Losberne, o médico que cuidou de Oliver, e este faz de tudo para encontrar os benfeitores do pobre rapaz. Encontrando Oliver, Sr. Bownlow faz de tudo para encontrar as origens do rapaz e acaba descobrindo que Oliver é irmão de um filho de um falecido amigo, e que este estava a tentar acabar com a vida de seu irmão devido a uma herança deixada por seu pai que não queria partilha-lha. }} Dado a quem: Eko Por quem: Sawyer Referência: John Shaft é um personagem do filme Shaft lançado no ano 2000 e estrelado por Samuel L.Jackson. Sinopse do filme: John Shaft (Samuel L. Jackson) é um policial que precisa lutar contra o racismo e o tráfico de drogas em uma comunidade local. Quando um conhecido líder da comunidade negra é assassinado por um racista filho de um rico e poderoso empresário, Shaft começa a investigar o caso e busca de todas as maneiras conseguir provas que o incriminem e o condenem perante a Justiça. }} Dado a quem: Ethan Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Ringer é um vilão criado pela Marvel, cujos equipamentos são diversos tipos de anéis com diferentes funções, como explosão, congelamento e constrição. Já foi derrotado pelo Homem-Aranha e pela Lince Negra. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: O elefante Babar é um personagem fictício, protagonista do livro infantil francês L'Histoire de Babar, escrito por Jean de Brunhoff. Babar era um pequeno elefante. A história inicia quando ele parte da floresta, chegando a uma cidade onde começa a se vestir como um homem. Ao regressar a sua terra natal, é coroado rei dos elefantes. }} Dado a quem: Hurley Por quem: Sawyer Referência: Jabba é um personagem fictício da saga de Star Wars, tornou-se um poderoso gângster no planeta Tatooine e muitos mercenários começaram a trabalhar para ele, extremamente ganancioso, tinha tanta fortuna que possuía um palácio enorme e muitos serviçais. }} *